Flames Rebirth
by Love4Death
Summary: A small boy is nearly killed whilst trying to run from a mob... He meets someone who has not been seen for millenia... Hao Asakura... Naruto/Shaman King xover Poss more xovers not sure yet . NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The Worthy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Shaman King, and any other anime/mango/games I may cross this with… (I have Permission From 'S. Katheryn' to do this to her story! So I'm not stealing!)

**Summary; **Doujutsu are powerful eye techniques, millennia ago, before the thousands of years before the time of the sage of the six paths, and the supposed first bloodline limit, there were a race of people who were selected by the king of spirits himself, all who were chosen to receive the 'Seishingan'. This is the Doujutsu from which all other limits were derived. Those who held the power of the 'Seishingan' were known as Shamans, mere mortals blessed with more power than several kage level ninjas in this modern age…

--

Doujutsu are powerful things and not to be trifled with. The Sharingan: the ability to control tailed beasts and copy jutsu. The Byakugan: the ability to see chakra points and cut off chakra flow. The Rinnegan: the beginning of ninjutsu and genjutsu. And the Seishingan: the ability to see and fuse with the spirits of both the living and dead…

--

Hao Asakura, had completed his Ying-Yang jutsu, the mastery of the five elements of nature (fire, metal, wood, earth, water). This prevented his permanent death as he could now control the circumstances of his stay in the afterlife. He was able to gain the ability to control his soul using the ritual of the Shinigami, one of the greatest and most esoteric of Spirit arts, an old name for the god of the underworld. Though the Shinigami could only be reached by getting past the seventy five Lords of Hell, succeeding in making a contract with him gives one the ability to resurrect themselves or walk the 'Path Less Chosen' that of a gaurdian spirit at will. The fact that Hao was able to perform this act as a living human being is a testament to his power, given that not even the nine tailed demons of lore can reach the Shinigami.

After his third trip to hell, courtesy of his twin Yoh Asakura, his contract expirred. He decided that by becoming a guardian, watching and waiting as the world around him changes, the lighter side of human nature could once again be seen, to show himself when he found one who would be worthy of his teachings…

…_100,000 years Later…_

--

There lived a great demon fox with nine tails. And he was so powerful that whenever he shook those tails, landslides and tsunamis would result. The suffering people gathered the great shinobi clans to fight this menace. Finally, risking his life, one ninja was able to imprison its soul.

Having defeated the demon, the brave shinobi died. That shinobi was the Yondaime Hokage, the champion of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

--

…_4 Years After…_

I ran through the village, away from the angry ninja chasing me._ 'Why? I didn't do anything _too_ bad, I mean all I did was dye all the Sandaime's robes bright pink, I don't see why everyone's so angry.'_ The sun slowly set and I used this to my advantage and carefully lost the ninja.

'_About time I lost them considering they've been chasing me all day!'_ I looked at my surroundings and scowled. A small ball of flame appearing momentarily behind him, seemingly connected with his irritation. _'Why me? My apartment building is on the other side of the village!'_ Being so lost in thought, I didn't notice that there was someone else on the street until I walked right into him.

I was immediately snapped out of my thoughts. "Sorry, sir!"

The man looked at me, his once compassionate eyes turning into ones of pure hate. "You." He hissed.

I made the mistake of stepping back.

"Is the little demon afraid?" The man smiled evilly.

I stepped back again and realized my mistake too late; I had backed myself into an alley. "No." I said, my eyes wide with horror. "No!"

The man's smile widened. "Yes." He hissed as he pulled out kunai and shuriken and attacking me.

"**KuKuKuKu… Fools, it seems that one is worthy…"** The wind seemed to whisper, as it twisted around the unforgivable act.

The cuts were made long and deep and were all over me, the most serious wound was across my stomach, if it had gone any deeper it would've gutted me.

The newly risen moon glinted of a piece of metal strapped to the mans arm…

'_A Hiate-ate' _ I mentally panicked, if he was a ninja…

He started a string of hand seals, "Grand Fireball Technique!" he exclaimed as a fire ball twice my size flew at me.

The man laughed as he started to exit the alley, leaving me to die, or so he thought. Just before the flame connected with my abused body, a small wall of flame blocked it.

'_Why? Why do all the villagers always attack me?'_ My vision blurred into nine colors: white, grey, black, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and, purple. _'Am I going to die?!'_ I thought desperately as my vision cleared.

'_What's going on?'_ I thought, scared as I noticed a semi-transparent teenaged boy kneeling next to me, a concerned look on his face.

The boy had dark brown eyes and brown hair that reached down to the back of his knees and two bangs at the side of his face, a large red earring with a white 5 pointed star on a black background was worn on each ear. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but a white Haori and dark green and brown trousers. He also wore large brown fingerless gloves with a red trim, metal plates over the knuckles and the same star design on, that was on his earrings.

I stared at the boy in shock. "W-who are you?"

The boy looked down at me, and smiled. "Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"

"Who are you?!" I screamed, scared.

He stood up and chuckled at me. "Hao, Hao Asakura." He said, as a giant red creature with white lines running across its body, in a whirl of fire appeared behind Hao.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: The Student_

_This is just a short chapter to whomever may be reading this just to say: "Yes, Im alive!"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Shaman King, and any other anime/mango/games I may cross this with… (I have permission from 'S. Katheryn' to do this to her story! So I'm not stealing!)

**Summary; **Doujutsu are powerful eye techniques, millennia ago, before the thousands of years before the time of the sage of the six paths, and the supposed first bloodline limit, there were a race of people who were selected by the king of spirits himself, all who were chosen to receive the 'Seishingan'. This is the Doujutsu from which all other limits were derived. Those who held the power of the 'Seishingan' were known as Shamans, mere mortals blessed with more power than several kage level ninjas in this modern age…

--

"Asakura?" I asked in shock, still slightly wary of him.

"Naruto, Container, were you told nothing?"

"Did you say 'Container'? What do you mean?"

"Yes, Naruto, I did." Asakura-san said while smirking, the seemingly forgotten giant of flame standing to one side, gazing at the orange-garbed child.

"Alright that's half answered, now what do you mean by container?"

Asakura-san turned away and his tone seemed sad. "Your fate, destiny was yours to control the moment you were born, your life instantly was turned upon a path like mine once was. One filled with scorn, fear and hate. Being forced to hide behind a self imposed mask and forever hiding your true self." "What do you mean?! How do you know?! **Who are you**?!" I screamed at him

"Your father told me once," he smiled sadly and while he was looking at me, I was pretty sure he wasn't seeing me, "he saw me before he died. I've watched you since then. I've seen you grow cold and distant due to the idiots that populate this village. Your father told me that he had a kekkei genkai, the Seishingan, the soul eyes. He said you could see the souls of the dead who haven't passed on yet, but due to him being insufficiently trained in his bloodline, he did not know that to this doujutsu there is more."

I was stunned.

"I have a kekkei genkai?" I asked breathlessly.

"Indeed." Asakura-san stated.

I was silent. "Asakura-san?" I asked finally.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"If you're here telling me this, and the other man didn't see you, does that mean you're a ghost?"

Asakura-san's eyes seemed distant. "Yes, and no… by summoning the powers of my guardian, I was able to meet the Shinigami, and thusly make a contract with him."

I couldn't see myself at that moment but I knew my eyes widened in shock. "How? Why?"

"Promise me you won't hate me, no matter what anyone tells you." Asakura-san said almost desperately.

"I promise."

"Very well," the tall teen sighed. "It started millennia ago, when I was but an infant I saw how the humans of that time desecrated the planet and ruined all they touched with their cancerous grasp. As this went on I decided that in order for the planet to survive, the cancer had to be wiped out, when my clan heard of this, they stripped me of my power and murdered me in cold blood while I was defenceless. This is when I made the contract with the Shinigami. This happened again; when I tried to get others to join my cause I was destroyed. Alas my contract has now ended, yet I didn't want my work to end so I anchored my soul to this plane and waited to find someone worthy. I believe you to be this person."

"M-me…?" I stammered

"Hai. I will teach you all I know, and when I feel your ready I will give you my power also. This is of course if you accept."

"Arigato, thank you for this opportunity. . . Sensei."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that. . ." he smiled, "since you have accepted the position of my student and I said I would impart in you my knowledge, I think its only fair that I give you a gift. Now, what might you want?" He shut his eyes for a moment then smirk began tugging at his lips. "The first thing I shall give you will be your father."

I gasped, stood still in shock, and then. . .

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted as I latched onto his legs.

"Maa, maa Naruto-kun, you deserve it. Now sit." He told me.

"Hai!" I exclaimed while I complied.

"You know the story about how the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi?"

I smiled. "Of course I do!" I chirped.

"The facts were changed."

"What?"

"The Kyuubi was immortal, so killing it wasn't an option. So the Yondaime did the only thing he could: he used the _Reaper Death Seal_ to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby."

Something clicked in my head. "My father is the Yondaime and he sealed the Kyuubi into me."

"Naruto..."

My eyes flashed crimson as one thought pounded through my head. . . _'TEME!'_

--

(A.N) so what do you think? Reviews and suggestions would be helpful at this point as I've started to move off from the original plotline. . .

Yes this will be a Super/God-like Naruto, don't like? Deal with it, easy as.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM OF CHAPTER!**

_This is just a short chapter to whomever may be reading this just to say: "Yes, Im alive!"_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Naruto, Shaman King, and any other anime/mango/games I may cross this with… (I have permission from 'S. Katheryn' to do this to her story! So I'm not stealing!)_

_**Summary; **__Doujutsu are powerful eye techniques, millennia ago, before the thousands of years before the time of the sage of the six paths, and the supposed first bloodline limit, there were a race of people who were selected by the king of spirits himself, all who were chosen to receive the 'Seishingan'. This is the Doujutsu from which all other limits were derived. Those who held the power of the 'Seishingan' were known as Shamans, mere mortals blessed with more power than several Kage level ninjas in this modern age…_

_--_

"_The Kyuubi was immortal, so killing it wasn't an option. So the Yondaime did the only thing he could: he used the __Reaper Death Seal__ to seal the Kyuubi into a newborn baby."_

_Something clicked in my head. "My father is the Yondaime and he sealed the Kyuubi into me."_

"_Naruto..."_

_My eyes flashed crimson as one thought pounded through my head. . . __'TEME!'_

--

'Amazing, he is already able to tap into his furyoko!' Hao thought, eyes widened in surprise.

This was, of course, a reaction to the incredible amount of power, that had suddenly surrounded Naruto.

'This is impossible! To have only been given the knowledge and no teachings on how to draw it out, his furyoko already matches mine!'

"It seems I was correct... He is the Chosen, with his current guardian spirit, and his power levels, he already surpasses many if not all the pitiful people in this world... kukuku!" Hao said, seemingly to himself as Naruto was far too busy being pissed off with the new found information of his Father.

Naruto's eyes were rapidly flashing through the colours of his Seishingan, as his furyoko changed and warped itself into the image of a giant nine tailed fox.

The fox's eyes seemed to pierce right through Hao, the sheer malevolence of the beast in front of him, the sheer Killing intent focused into that one glance, backed with the power of the four year old child in front of him. With his Seishingan fully active was enough to make even Hao, the only man to face death and prevail, who faced all the levels of hell to get to where he was at this moment, take a step back in fear.

This, it seemed was a bad idea, the second Hao moved the fox leapt towards him letting loose a horrifying sound that seemed to be a cross between a Roar and a Howl. This noise shook the whole village seemingly suspending time in the village hidden in the leaves, then nothing. The fox dissipated before it reached Hao, as Naruto collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Hao tried to regain his breathe, that was slightly unexpected, 'Perhaps i should have waited before telling him anything' Hao mused.

He walked towards the little blonde prodigy lying on the floor, "It seems the sudden release of his furyoko awakened his guardian and exhausted him..."

Hearing footsteps he quickly had the Spirit of Fire pick up Naruto and they vanished in a swirl of flame.

The cause of the footsteps soon revealed themselves as an Anbu squad appeared, just as the final flames dissipated.

--

At the same time as the Furyoko release 

The Sandaime quickly hid his little orange book as he felt the distinctive chakra signatures of one of his best Anbu teams invaded his office, and surely enough there was four sets of signature leaf shunshins in front of his desk.

All snapped to attention as they appeared before the Hokage, "Hokage – sama!"

This particular squad was one of his best due to teamwork and the balance between the skills used, Inu master of a thousand jutsu was the ninjutsu specialist, next was Neko she was fairly new but is near unstoppable to most elite jounin or lower when she had her katana she was an expert in kenjutsu. Further on was Tenzo the only survivor of Orochimaru's twisted experiments, he was highly skilled in mokuton ninjutsu and kinjutsu in general and lastly was Kame considered eccentric by all but a different comrade you would never want at your back, he was the teams Taijutsu specialist.

Slipping into his 'Professor' mode, Sarutobi ordered "Inu Report!"

"Hai, as ordered we went to Naruto's apartment to watch over him, when we got there, the place was empty"

"How did this... what could of happ..."

Sarutobi was rudely cut of as a massive amount of power, they knew not what else to call it as it was neither chakra nor yokai, erupted from down in Konoha.

"Anbu find the source of that power! Now!" the Sandaime ordered.

As the squad was preparing to follow out those orders, the power morphed into a perfect embodiment of the nine tailed fox who had attacked them four years previously.

This made everyone freeze, the Hokage, the strongest in the village included.

Suddenly the embodiment of the kitsune seemed to focus on something for several seconds, before it let loose a terrible howl and leapt towards something, then nothing, it vanished.

It took several seconds for the shinobi to gather themselves, then they all vanished, the Sandaime included, towards the power output.

'Naruto...' was the collective thought running through each of their heads.

--

AN:

Now seriously, i have been on the lookout for a while and am un able to find a beta... if anyone is interested please contact me, as you can probably tell this chapter was unbetad.

Also i am going to open up a poll on my profile for Naruto's pairings, i will need help to include the pairings within the story. I will also appreciate reviews on which rank to give Naruto when he returns to the village gennin or chuunin.

Next chapter will be a 10 year time skip ((graduating age will be 14 for my fic) Naruto being the exception, maybe) with a summary of what he has done for training within that time. I will need training ideas sent through reviews or PMs please.

Lastly i have set up some challenges on my profile, i would appreciate it if anyone managed to take on one, i just ask that if you do tell me you have so i can read the stories, k?


End file.
